т я а ρ о, no porcelana
by ChubaskA
Summary: Tu padre es un desgraciado, hijo de... YAMATO! es mi padre!; Padre es aquél que te ama, que te protege, no aquél que te daña, Sora, por qué no lo entiendes? Lemon


Mihau!! Mi nombre es Lluvia, y a continuación les otorgo una obra que tenía escondida en una usb que hasta ahora lo encuentro xD y he de decir que me encanta esta pareja, Sorato. Y para no aburrirlos, ya me callo :P

**Disclaimers:** Si, como todos sabemos, los personajes de Digimon cualquiera de sus sagas no me pertenecen, solamente soy dueña del argumento de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Si eres una niña o un niño incapaz de leer escenas violentas, sexo y palabra son adecuadas por favor retírate de esta lectura. No me haré responsable por lo que en consecuencia pudiese suceder. Exagero jaja xD no es de muxa gravedad, solo que no digan que uno no les dice.

.::.

**T R A P O, no porcelana

* * *

**.::.

No se puede decir que este es un día cualquiera. Claro que no. Unas enormes nubes negras en el cielo amenazan con privar del hermoso día soleado a todos los ciudadanos de Hikarigaoka. E inclusive, se puede apreciar como dos jóvenes huyen a tal amenaza para buscar calor del frío que empieza a cubrir en su totalidad.

'

Y sin esperar más, la lluvia se deja caer. Sin remordimientos, sin saber en quién. Cada vez más delgada, cada vez más rápida.

'

Sus truenos hacen espantar a más de un niño. Sus rayos, hacen estremecer hasta el más valiente, y se ve, que esto seguirá por muy buen tiempo.

'

A expensas de todo esto, algunos disfrutan de su taza con chocolate caliente; otros más, se divierten jugando cartas con cobijas como escudo. Pero este no ha sido ni será el caso para cierta pelirroja que, muy ajena a todo esto, decide acompañar a la tormenta con pequeñas lágrimas, con ese sonido tan lastimoso que llega como _melodía mortal_ a algunos cuantos oídos.

'

-¿Sora? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

'

Sin saber por qué, ahora él hacía compañía a la joven. Escuchando lamento tras lamento. Palabra tras palabra.

'

-¿Sora?

-Yamato… yo… él…

'

Pero no pudo proseguir, ya que sus labios fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de otros. Un intento desesperado por querer callar ese dolor, por muy difícil que parezca.

'

-¿Por qué? Yamato yo…

-Tranquila, no tienes que decirme algo.

'

Ni pasada la hora ya se encontraban en el departamento del rubio. Tan reconfortante, tan limpio. Sin duda, un lugar por el cual, la envida recorra pasillo por pasillo. Soledad…

'

-Toma… espero y te guste.

-Dulce y delicioso, me encanta el chocolate… -Exclamó acompañada de una enorme sonrisa, de aquéllas que pocas se ven en situaciones como ésta.

-Me alegro que te guste –Devolvió el mismo gesto de gratitud expresada por Takenouchi. Aquélla tan brillante, tan honesta. De las que pocas se ven cuando se agradece, cuando bien valen la pena.

-Al menos te debo una explicación… -Pausó para poder agarrar confianza en hacérselo saber pero al mirar señales de próxima intervención, suplicó con la mirada la negativa a éste. –Mi padre y yo… digamos… es que... ¡Bien! Mi padre… él…

-Sora, por Dios, quieres decirlo de una buena vez. –Mencionó impacientemente

-_Abusa de mí_.

'

Si alguien alguna vez dijo que el tiempo jamás se detiene para alguien, se ha equivocado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su contorno corporal, sus pensamientos fueron petrificados al instante, ni un solo momento para exhalar ese aire tan pesado… tan asqueroso.

'

-¿Abusada?

-Sexualmente Yamato… no me hagas repetirlo, por favor… yo…

'

De repente, el llanto se incorporó en ella. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan destruida. Lo contrario de lo que un día fue Sora Takenouchi. Esa joven alegre, esa joven llena de vida… de felicidad irradiante. ¿Dónde quedó? Pues bien, esa mujer se fue junto a la mayor, junto a su madre. Quedando únicamente ella y su padre…

'

Éste, tras el alcohol y su desempleo, obligó a su hija a trabajar indiscriminadamente. Si ocho horas no son suficientes de trabajo, qué dirían alrededor de diez u once. Y claro, desde entonces ha sido el centro de atención sobre todo en los amigos de su hija, pero lo que ninguno jamás se pudo haber imaginado, es el motivo por el cual ahora llora, por el cual se siente una vez más sucia, una muñeca de trapo y no de porcelana. Takenouchi por desgracia.

'

-¿Por qué yo? Me refiero… ¿Por qué no Taichi?

-Déjate de estupideces. Sentía la necesidad de decirlo, ya… ya no lo soporto… o es qué, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿¡Entenderlo!? Lo único que entiendo es que le iré a partir el rostro a ese imbécil. – Gritaba con euforia descontroladamente, sin poder reprimir alguna palabra.

-No lo harás… no puedes…

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Dímelo!

-Yamato… por favor… no…

-¿Y por qué no? Solo dame una maldita razón de no hacerlo… ¡Dámela! –Gritó a todo pulmón para poder así, liberarse de toda culpa inexistente en su persona.

_'_

_Por no estar con ella cada vez que tenía alguna práctica con su banda. Por no poseer las fuerzas para abrazarla cada vez que estaba sola murmurando quien sabe que cosa. Por restarle importancia cada vez que la veía sentada a tan solo unos metros en su departamento. Por ignorarla cada vez que se reía sin motivo alguno. Por no ver lo frágil que se iba haciendo segundo a segundo._

'

-Porque ayer en la noche…

'

Porque ya no era la misma de la cual una vez se enamoró…

'

-Lo asesiné.

.::. × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × .::.

**N / A:** A mi parecer esto tiene muxo que ofrecer, y no era la idea original, pero en fin no hay remedio jaja.

Habrá lenguaje obsceno y hasta violencia quizá no extrema, pero la haré relucir.

Ya saben, críticas, opiniones, sugerencias… son bienvenidos sus reviews!!

Se prohíbe su reproducción en otro lugar al menos de que sea YO quien lo publique. Suelo ser algo vengativa cuando se meten conmigo (Uy que miedo jaja xD)


End file.
